Je ne t'aime pas Projeto Black Issues Fórum 6V
by naomeresponsabilizo
Summary: Projeto Black Issues Fórum 6V. Item: discussão sobre sexo. "O Amor nos torna patéticos. Sexo é uma selva de epiléticos. ... Amor sem sexo é amizade. Sexo sem amor é vontade." Rita Lee Sirius/Bellatrix UA. Maybe a-little-bit-OOC. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Projeto Black Issues

Item: _Discussão_ sobre sexo

(Segundo a proposta do projeto, a ênfase em _discussão_ não significa que os dois devem se confrontar, argumentando ferozmente. Mas o foco da fic deve ser a _conversa_ sobre sexo, de preferência com os dois tendo opiniões contrárias sobre isso. XD)

Sirius/Bellatrix

UA. Maybe a-little-bit-OOC.

**JE NE T'AIME PAS1**

_"O Amor nos torna patéticos_

_Sexo é uma selva de epiléticos._

_(...)_

_Amor sem sexo é amizade._

_Sexo sem amor é vontade."_

_(Rita Lee)_

Um trovão cortou no céu ao mesmo tempo em que os corpos de Sirius e Bellatrix, suados e exaustos, se separaram. Como de costume, ambos ficaram olhando para o teto, em silêncio, por longos minutos. Não se olhavam. Não se falavam. Não havia nada de diferente para ver ou falar.

Apenas respiração ofegante dos dois e a tempestade lá fora cortavam o silêncio. Sirius, como de costume, foi o primeiro a se levantar, indo em direção ao banheiro de sua suíte. Segundos depois, também o som de um chuveiro ligado preenchia o ambiente, enquanto Bellatrix ainda recobrava o controle de sua própria respiração.

Ela olhou pela janela, preocupada, avaliando o temporal lá fora. Sabia que não deveria ter vindo quando viu aquelas nuvens tão negras anunciando a quantidade e intensidade da chuva que viria. Mas não resistira ao convite dele. Nunca resistia.

Geralmente era esta a hora – quando Sirius saía de sua vista e ia para o banho – que ela se vestia rapidamente e saía da casa antes que ele voltasse ao quarto. Era sempre assim. Sem uma palavra, sem um último beijo. Quando não se sabe o que dizer - se 'adeus' ou 'até logo' - melhor não dizer nada.

Ela se levantou, enrolando-se no delicioso lençol de seda, e caminhou até a janela. Para sua irritação, as nuvens pareciam ainda mais carregadas do que antes. Precisava ir embora; já era tarde. Por mais vezes que já tivesse estado ali, no passado, por mais vezes que ainda planejasse voltar ali, no futuro, ela tinha uma casa para a qual deveria voltar. E um marido à sua espera.

O som de Sirius cantarolando uma canção desconhecida começou a vir do banheiro. Seria sempre assim? Depois de um tempo – tempo suficiente para que ela tivesse se vestido e partido, como sempre fazia – ele começava a cantar? Ela não saberia dizer, nunca tinha ficado tempo suficiente para ouvir nem mesmo um 'tchau'.

Ela ainda olhava, cada vez mais irritada, para a chuva torrencial que caía lá fora, quando ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado. Instantes depois, ainda cantarolando a mesma música desconhecida, Sirius saiu do banheiro, com uma toalha de banho enrolada na cintura, enquanto secava os cabelos e o tronco com outra.

_ Ainda aqui? – ele perguntou, sem esconder a surpresa. Ela nunca ficava. Então, ele nunca a convidava para ficar.

_ Está chovendo muito. – Bellatrix respondeu, direta. Não queria ter ficado. Não _deveria_ ter ficado. Que mal teria feito tomar um pouco de chuva pelo caminho?

_ Está? – ele perguntou, caminhando até a janela, parando ao lado da prima, também analisando a quantidade de água que batia no vidro da janela. Ambos olharam por alguns instantes as gotas grossas e pesadas caindo pela cidade inteira. – Realmente. – ele respondeu a própria pergunta diante do silêncio dela.

Ela continuou em silêncio, amaldiçoando o momento em que saíra de casa. Sabia que tinha que voltar para casa o mais rápido possível ou teria dificuldade em explicar ao marido onde estava, principalmente com uma chuva daquelas.

Sirius saiu da janela sem dizer mais nada, deixando Bellatrix imersa em sua preocupação. Ele rumou até o guarda-roupa, abriu uma das gavetas e voltou para a cama sem se preocupar em vestir nada mais do que a boxer preta que ele tinha pegado de lá de dentro. Sentou-se no colchão, mantendo o tronco apoiado na cabeceira da cama, e começou a procurar pelo controle remoto.

Quando finalmente o achou, ligou a televisão e começou a zapear aleatoriamente pelos canais. Um dos canais de noticiário mostrava os danos causados pela tempestade. Havia ruas alagadas por toda a cidade, muitas delas sem qualquer condição de tráfego. Sirius aumentou o volume, possibilitando a Bellatrix sair de seu torpor e ouvir as más notícias.

_ Acho que você vai ter que dormir por aqui... – ele sugeriu, provocativo. A visão da prima ali, ainda no quarto dele, enrolada apenas no lençol, era tentadora demais.

A idéia, que não lhe pareceu nada má, causou arrepios de horror em Bellatrix.

_ Não seja estúpido. Eu nunca dormi com outro homem que não fosse meu marido... - ela retrucou, ríspida e friamente. - E não é uma chuvinha de nada que vai me forçar a isso. Então não crie esperanças... – Um sorriso maldoso surgiu em seus lábios, como sempre acontecia quando ela falava do esposo.

_ Ah sim. Porque _dormir junto_ é realmente a parte importante de um relacionamento... – ele replicou, sarcástico. – O fato de você vir aqui freqüentemente e passar horas na minha cama não representa nada desde que você não durma nela...

_ Exato. – ela se limitou a responder, evasiva. Se ele não entendia a diferença, não seria ela a lhe explicar.

A chuva continuava a cair incessantemente e, pela previsão do noticiário, não diminuiria tão cedo. _Tinha_ que voltar para casa, tinha que, ao menos, sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas como?

_ Sua lógica estranha me assusta... – ele declarou, cortando o fluxo de pensamentos dela.

_ Os fracos sempre temem o desconhecido... – ela retrucou, seca. Essa era sua máscara, fria e distante. Máscara que só caía na presença de Sirius. Ou melhor, na cama de Sirius.

_ Eu não tenho medo do desconhecido... – ele negou prontamente. - Eu rio na cara do perigo**2**...

_ Eu não vejo você rindo quando eu estou aqui. E _isso –_ela indicou a relação entre os dois com um gesto - certamente é perigoso... – provocou, abrindo um sorriso ladino.

_ Pois é, exatamente como eu disse. Eu _gosto_ do perigo. – ele sorriu sedutor, resistindo ao impulso de se levantar e puxá-la de volta para a cama.

_ É, eu sei que você gosta... – Ela riu maldosa. – Por que outro motivo você arriscaria seu pescoço, e também outras partes, devo dizer, me convidando tão freqüentemente para vir aqui, mesmo sabendo que somos primos, que eu sou casada e que você me odeia tanto quanto odeia a nossa família?

Sirius riu sarcástico, mas não respondeu, tornando a prestar atenção à televisão, ligeiramente pensativo. Por mais que Bellatrix tentasse negar – e ela tentava muito! –, seu coração acelerou consideravelmente ao verbalizar a pergunta que tanto a instigava. Ela não criava esperanças, não era estúpida a tal ponto. Afinal, só tolos tinham esperanças.

Mas ela não podia mentir para si mesma sobre os motivos pelos quais _ela_aceitava todos os convites, arriscando seu casamento e, muito provavelmente, sua vida, para estar ali com Sirius. Inclusive quando todo o seu bom-senso lhe gritava para não ir, como era o caso daquela noite chuvosa. O problema era que saber o motivo não tornava nada mais fácil.

_ Sexo, eu acho. Sexo_realmente_ _bom_, quer dizer. – ele disse, por fim, depois de mais um longo silêncio entre eles. A televisão continuava ligada, mas era o som da chuva que preenchia o quarto. Bellatrix ainda permanecia parada à janela, enrolada no lençol, vendo a água escorrer pelo vidro. – E o perigo, é claro, deixa ainda melhor...

Ela não respondeu, nem se virou para encará-lo. Não queria ter que olhar para ele e ver o descaso brilhando nas íris prateadas. Um gosto amargo espalhou-se por sua garganta frente à resposta dele, mas ela nada disse. Não havia nada a ser dito. De qualquer forma, nunca esperara nada diferente mesmo. Não tinha esperanças, apesar de tudo.

_ E você? – ele perguntou, subitamente curioso, olhando diretamente para a figura recortada pela claridade dos relâmpagos que penetravam o quatro pelo vidro da janela atrás dela. - Por que você sempre vem, Bellatrix?

O que ela poderia responder? Que era o ódio que sentia pelo marido que a instigava a traí-lo sempre que possível? Seria como dizer que não estava chovendo. O que, claro, era mentira. Odiava mesmo o marido, mas se isso fosse verdade, então ela se atiraria nos braços de qualquer um que aparecesse. E muitas oportunidades apareciam, mas era para cama de Sirius que ela sempre ia.

Poderia dizer que era o simples prazer em corrompê-lo, em mostrar o quanto ele ainda estava conectado à família que ele tão rebeldemente desprezou. Provar que, como todos os outros membros da família Black, ele não tinha escrúpulos que sobrevivessem a seus instintos e vontades. Que ele era tão negro e pútrido quanto acusava todos de o serem.

E esta não seria uma mentira completa, seria como se dissesse que a chuva que caía lá fora era apenas uma pancada rápida e intensa. Chegava a ser quase uma meia-verdade, já que tudo começou assim, com ela tentando provar que, por trás de seus ideais generosos e altruístas, ainda existia um orgulhoso e egoísta membro do _Toujours pur_que não resistia à idéia de cobiçar o que lhe era proibido desde sempre e por todos os motivos racionais.

Mas isso foi apenas no começo, e ela sabia. Ele havia lhe perguntado "Por que você _vem_, Bellatrix?", no presente, como se dissesse "Por que você veio_hoje_, Bellatrix?". A resposta era por que era uma tola, uma estúpida. Por que por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se afastar daquele apartamento, daquele quarto e daquela cama. Era por isso que sempre voltava e por isso que estava ali.

Não que ela fosse dizer tudo aquilo, é claro. Nunca diria. Porque isso seria dizer que a chuva era, na verdade, um temporal que alagava a cidade e que a impedia de sair dali - a mais pura verdade.

_ Tédio, eu acho. – Ela finalmente respondeu, dizendo o que achou ser menos comprometedor.

E essa sim era a mais completa das mentiras. Como olhar pela janela e dizer que estava um lindo dia de sol. A mais distante da verdade possível. Ela levava a vida perfeita que sempre desejara, usando a máscara que tornava sua existência a mais perfeita mentira. Mas, mesmo assim, não havia nada de tedioso em sua vida, e ela sabia disso. Ele também.

_ Tédio? Só isso? – ele perguntou, sorrindo convencido. – Duvido muito.

_ E por que outro motivo seria? – ela finalmente se virou para ele, dando as costas à maldita chuva que a impedia de ir embora. Sua máscara, fria e perfeitamente colocada, olhava-o com um falso sorriso sarcástico, mas, por dentro, ela temeu que ele soubesse a verdade.

_ Pelo mesmo motivo, talvez. Duvido que seu _marido_ consiga satisfazer você. Ou que qualquer um dos seus outros amantes consiga... – ele respondeu, sincero.

_ Eu não tenho amantes. – ela retrucou, ríspida. Mais chuva pesada açoitou a janela com força, como se expressando o tom violento da negação dela.

_ É, eu sou apenas o cara com quem você chifra seu marido. – ele concordou, irônico. – Regularmente, aliás.

"_Você é muito mais que isso"_, ela quis gritar. Mas não gritou. Nem falou. Nem demonstrou. Ao contrário, sorriu seu mais frio sorriso, disfarçando todas as emoções que fervilhavam em seu interior, como se o que ele pensava não fizesse qualquer diferença para ela, como se a chuva que caía fosse incapaz de molhá-la se ela saísse dali.

_ Mas agora eu fiquei realmente curioso... – ele disse, gostando da idéia de ter uma oportunidade de provocá-la ainda mais. – Me explique como funciona exatamente o seu mundo de hipocrisia...

Ela olhou-o, cínica, como se não soubesse do que ele estava falando, mas deu alguns passos para longe da janela e em direção à cama. O restante do lençol se arrastava pelo chão enquanto ela andava e sua feição altiva e orgulhosa a fazia parecer uma rainha imponente que dedicava migalhas de atenção a um súdito impertinente.

_ Então você está lá na sua mansão... Morrendo de tédio, segundo você mesma... - Ele continuou a falar, a descrença presente em sua voz. – E então eu ligo. Porque, você sabe, eu sempre ligo... – ele revirou os olhos, impaciente. – E você sempre me responde com insultos e repreensões por ligar para a sua casa, mas, exatamente na hora combinada, você sempre aparece na minha porta. Como é que você justifica tudo isso?

_ As mulheres têm tantas necessidades quantos os homens... – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu retrucar, sentando-se na cama ao lado de Sirius, mas evitando olhá-lo, concentrando-se unicamente no barulho da chuva que ainda encharcava as ruas fora daquele apartamento.

_ Nem todas. – ele discordou, sombrio. Mais um raio cortou o céu, lançando sua luminosidade instantânea no quarto e possibilitando a Bellatrix ver uma estranha feição de desapontamento preencher o rosto dele por alguns segundos. – Em compensação, outras parecem ter ainda mais necessidade que os homens... – ele disse, afastando a sombra dos olhos e o desapontamento do rosto, e sorrindo pervertido para a prima.

_ E quem foi a mulher que negou suas prioridades mais básicas e rejeitou você, _primo querido_? – ela provocou, entre a ironia e o desespero, aproximando-se dele na cama para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Então era isso que ele quis dizer. Se ele achava que "nem todas" sucumbiam à necessidade de estar perto de um homem como Sirius, então era porque _alguém_ tinha resistido a ele. Como isso poderia ser possível, era um mistério para Bellatrix porque era o que ela vinha tentando fazer há tanto tempo. E ela continuava falhando miseravelmente...

_ Eu nunca disse que fui rejeitado por alguém... – ele respondeu, rindo afetadamente, e fazendo com que os olhos de Bellatrix se estreitassem, desconfiados.

Mas som que escapou dos lábios dele não era sua risada costumeira, era um riso falso, prontamente abafado pelo barulho das grossas gotas d'água batendo contra o vidro. Por um breve segundo, seus olhos o traíram, retornando ao aspecto sombrio ao escapar para uma foto num porta-retrato pendurado na parede.

Bellatrix conseguiu seguir o olhar furtivo dele antes que Sirius pudesse voltar a encará-la. A foto para a qual ele olhara, tão sombrio e magoado, mostrava três pessoas sorrindo tão sinceramente que ela os odiou no mesmo instante só por não suportar o grau de felicidade genuína retratada ali. Era, Bellatrix sabia, uma foto do casamento do melhor amigo de Sirius e sua esposa mudblood, de quem, ela também sabia, Sirius fora o padrinho.

_ _Lily Evans_? – ela perguntou, incrédula. Cada célula de seu corpo odiando cada vez mais a ruiva da foto. – A esposa do seu melhor amigo? – ela riu, cruel e histérica.

_ Cale a boca! – ele grunhiu. Sabia que deveria ter retrucado, ter negado ou disfarçado, mas agora já tinha escorregado. E, conhecendo Bellatrix como conhecia, ela não lhe daria mais paz.

_ Sabe, isso é muito baixo até mesmo para um Black... – ela continuou, aproximando cada vez mais sua voz amarga do ouvido dele.

_ CALA. A. BOCA! – ele repetiu, irritado, evitando olhá-la. Agora era em seu auxílio que o trovão veio, dando força e ferocidade a sua ordem.

_ E ela rejeitou você antes ou depois do Potter convidar você para padrinho deles? – Era insano provocá-lo daquela maneira, ela sabia, mas queria feri-lo, queria magoá-lo.

_ Você não tem a mínima idéia do que está falando! – ele respondeu, exasperado.

_ Então você acha que nem todas as mulheres têm as mesmas necessidades porque Lily Evans - e agora _POTTER,_ claro - não quis transar com você... Patético, até mesmo para um traidor nojento como você... – ela falou e depois soltou uma gargalhada fria e cruel.

_ Você é louca, Bellatrix... Não entende... não teria como... nunca vai... – ele tentou retrucar, incoerente, deixando transparecer muito mais do que gostaria.

_ Não entendo?! O que eu não entendo? Que ela não quis _fazer amor_ com você? – Bellatrix urrou, delirante. Agora ela estava colada ao lado dele na cama, apoiada nos joelhos, o lençol caído até sua cintura.

_ Como se você soubesse alguma coisa sobre amor... – ele retrucou, áspero. – Você só conhece o sexo, desejo e luxúria, Bellatrix... – completou, olhando cobiçoso para a figura seminua e insana da prima em sua cama. Ela podia ser uma louca sadista, mas ele simplesmente não resistia a ela.

_ É... por que você, que se acha tão melhor que eu, tão mais generoso, mais altruísta, moral e fiel... você sabe alguma coisa sobre o amor? _Você_já fez amor alguma vez, Sirius? – ela perguntou, ácida, sem dar tempo de Sirius responder. E, ao perceber o olhar do primo para si, riu, vitoriosa. - E a ruiva obviamente não conta. Ela pode até ter transado com você, se é que isso chegou a acontecer, mas é com o marido dela que ela _faz amor... –_completou, colocando cada uma das pernas na lateral do quadril de Sirius, insinuando-se provocativamente para ele.

_ Assim como você só _transa_ comigo, certo? Já que não pode _dormir_ aqui, porque só faz isso na sua cama, com o seu adorado marido...– ele perguntou, sarcástico, pondo as mãos na cintura dela e puxando-a para mais perto de si. – É assim que você pensa, Bellatrix?

_ Exato! – ela concordou, soltando uma risada provocativa enquanto suas mãos subiam peito nu do primo. – Para Rodolphus, eu sou a esposa perfeita. E a esposa perfeita cumpre suas obrigações conjugais, que obviamente incluem _dormir_com o marido...

_ Mesmo que você tenha nojo dele o bastante para não se deixar ser tocada por ele? – ele perguntou, não mais ligando para nada do que eles falavam. A discussão, fosse ela qual fosse, não tinha mais importância. Não com Bellatrix tão próxima e despida.

_ Tenho certeza que ele acha o conforto que precisa em outros lugares, bem longe do nosso leito matrimonial... – ela respondeu, sarcástica. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço dele, fazendo seus rostos se aproximarem, suas bocas quase se tocando.

_ Então é por isso que você vem, Bellatrix? Para que eu seja o seu conforto longe do seu precioso leito matrimonial?– Ele perguntou, como se não se importasse. Mas importava; ele queria ouvi-la dizer que precisava dele, que o queria e desejava desesperadamente. Tudo o que certa vez ele dissera a Lily, e que ele sabia que ela tinha dito a James.

_ Não. Eu não preciso de conforto, assim como não preciso de amor. – ela disse, sua voz baixa e grave. – Eu _sou_ só sexo, desejo e luxúria... – ela repetiu as palavras dele, impregnando-as do sentimento de urgência que a dominava. Sirius soube que seria mais fácil sobreviver no temporal lá fora do que não se afogar na intensidade de Bellatrix.

O rosto dela expressava nitidamente a necessidade com que todo seu corpo pulsava desejando o dele, seus olhos negros faiscavam em confronto com os cinza dele, e ela não precisou dizer mais nada para que Sirius tomasse a atitude que satisfaria os desejos íntimos dos dois mais uma vez naquela noite.

Enquanto suas bocas se beijavam, seus corpos se uniam num compasso insano e perfeito, Sirius não pensava mais em nada. Não havia uma linda-ruiva-Lily que não o queria, nem um melhor-amigo-James que não merecia tamanha traição. Só havia, como ambos haviam dito, sexo, desejo e luxúria. E, por ora, era suficiente.

Já Bellatrix, enquanto estava nos braços de Sirius, enquanto os lábios dele percorriam sua pele, ela só tinha um único pensamento, uma única palavra que vibrava dentro dela: _Amor._ É claro que ela sabia que aquela palavra maldita era o motivo pelo qual ela sempre voltava. Ela sabia, mas não diria. Nunca admitiria.

.x.

1 Eu não te amo

2 Pois é... XD eu adoro o Simba! *.*

N/A: Ouch! Nem acredito que escrevi essa fic depois de tanto tempo pensando nela! Nem que ela saiu em dois dias quando eu costumo levar eras para escrever. E muito menos que ela tenha ficado só com 6 páginas!! Hiauhaiuah Ou seja, pode não está lá grande coisa, mas é uma fic muito especial para mim! XD

Obrigadinha às dearest Miss Krum and Jay que criaram este projeto tão sweet (ages ago, but whatever... :rolleyes:). Particularmente à Jay que primeiro leu esta fic e incrivelmente não me mando jogar fora por estar uma porcaria, além de me ajudar com o título. XD e à Giuli, beta toddynho forever and ever, que me atende sempre que eu peço mesmo sabendo que eu nunca retribuo os favores com a mesma eficiência/freqüência, que conserta todos os meus acentos faltando, as minhas palavras mal colocadas e etc etc etc. Love you all!


	2. Reviews Antigas

Swiit Dawn  
2009-04-05 . chapter 1

Uau, uau, uau!

Bel fic, amiga...segunda do casal que eu leio, mas mesmo assi eu achei que você retratou bem os dois, sim, não estava um lixo.

Eu sempre achei que Six/Bella fosse mais alguma coisa no sentido de sexo e não tivesse amor escondido aí, mas nesse caso com a Bella ficou bem legal, mesmo.

Fiquei chocada com o Six e Lily, mas...a idéia valeu bem aqui!

Continue escrevendo mais fics assim! ^^

Kissus!!

Miss Just  
2009-01-27 . chapter 1

Gosto e muito ^^

Ficou um shushu, Sami. Ver a Bellinha a pensar em amour é (L) literalmente ^^  
Então BL/SB/LE é *-* eu quero uma long deles!

Bjos ;*


End file.
